


Apartment of Apocalypse

by Ihatewriting



Category: Dawn of the Dead (1978), Day of the Dead (1985), George A Romero, Night of the Living Dead (1968)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatewriting/pseuds/Ihatewriting
Summary: A re-imaging of George Romero's classic 1978's "Dawn of the dead". Using the setting of a hiding place in the shopping mall during a zombie apocalypse. I think it would be quite fun to have a bunch teenagers in that situation instead of two swat team members a pilot and a pregnant woman. Don't know how long this will last, depends on my mood.No characters of the movie appeared in the story.





	1. The bird fell

He climbed out the chopper, covered in blood. Panic set in as he realized that their bird had just crashed, and uncle Royce was sitting in the front seat, and his sister is not around him, and his leg was stuck between the back of the front seat and the floor. Smell of fire and smoke inundated him, almost knocking him back into unconsciousness but luckily he endured and persisted. Trying his best to pull his leg out, he noticed a gaze so empty and dead, staring right at him with ceaseless hunger. He raised his head, and uncle Royce’s cold and twisted expression said it all, he would die here, and it was inevitable. 

Uncle Royce put out both of his arms one of which was broken beyond recognition, reaching towards him. He prayed to all god that the imminent death could be swift and quick, yet from all he had witnessed, those monster ripped through the living’s skins and flesh in the most brutal manner and surely did not possess the look of a swift relief. How good it would be if this is just a dream. 

Then he did not die. The dragged out sound of the dead could still be heard, but he was still alive. He opened his eyes, saw uncle Royce’s lower body was also stuck in his seat. The dead man’s claw was only inches away from his face, but they could not reach him. 

“Tommy!” A scream attracted his gaze, as he looked and saw his sister standing just few feet away. 

“Don’t come near!” The chopper might blow up. He suddenly wished the chopper would just blow up and bring his struggle to an end. 

Sally did not listen. A tunnel vision in her eyes, all she could see was her brother being stuck in the wreckage of the helicopter so she sprinted to him. “Tommy! I thought you were dead!” Then she noticed uncle Royce. “Tommy we have to get out of here!”

“Just give me… a hand.” Only then he noticed the sharp pain in his leg, as it might have broken. “He could get out any minute… pull me out…”

They tried, yet two teenagers of course would have a difficult time moving a steel bar. 

Suddenly a move, the one sitting in the pilot seat squirm, slowly raising it head from the control board, looking straight at Sally dead in the eyes.

“Ah!” She screamed. “Dad!” 

It was after a shock of pain so intense his sight blacked out for a few seconds, that he had finally pulled his leg out. He tumbled out the wrecked chopper, as Sally pull him back on his feet as best as he could. Dad, crawled out of his seat, stood there making noises of the dead, slowly strolling towards them. 

“Go! Go!” He struggled to even make words. Sally put his arm around her and move away but there was nowhere to go. This is the roof of three floors height, jumping down surely could only mean death. 

Suddenly, a shadow could be seen from afar. 

“Help!” Sally cried, helping her brother move to that figure. 

The figure raised his gun, and the bullet that flew out of the gun barrel in deafening bang penetrated their father’s neck, then the second one his skull. 

Another figure ran towards them. They hadn’t had the vigor to see his features, but someone that was alive for sure, as he held Tommy by the shoulder and brought the two to a patch of broken glass ceiling leading to a ladder. 

Uncle Royce got out of the chopper as well, and before Sally lost sight of the roof and descended down the ladder, she witnessed the distance relative of her being shot in the head multiple time by another boy with a shotgun. 

In an instant they saw a two girls standing in the corner of the room, and as their feet touched the floor, they were then slung across the room by two strong arms, and as soon as they could see clearly again, a blackened gun barrel was staring their soul.


	2. One, to sleep.

“Holy shit Whitman!” Crow yelled, trying to lower the gun. “They are alive!”

“Give me one fucking reason I don’t blow your heads off.” Whitman bellowed, completely ignored Crow’s cry, and poured his burning rancor onto the fair-haired siblings with cold eyes. “Say it!”

The brother and sister, laying on the floor by the end of the hallway, could not utter a word as the black hole brought great distraught to them even more than the deads. 

“SAY SOMETHING!” Whitman’s coarse voice shook the floor. 

“No! We are alive!” Tommy finally squeezed out a few words. 

“Good! Now state the reason!”

“Fold it, Whitman!” Crow, standing right next to him, yelled right into his left ear with on hand on his arm holding the double barrel hunting rifle. “They are alive! Put down your fucking gun!”

“I wouldn’t fucking risk it.” Whitman finally moved his gaze onto Crow, and the hatred was palpable. “Now fuck off dunce, and get your hand off my arm!” 

Malfred jumped down the ladder, the scene unfold in front of his eyes. Immediately he raised up his magnum revolver, pointing straight at the two laying on the floor. “I got the female one. Get the male one Whitman.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Crow stood right in front of Malfred’s gun. “Don’t shoot! They are alive! I held them here! They are alive!” 

Malfred shoved Crow aside in tremendous force, almost slamming him to the floor. “Is that it? I wouldn’t bet on it. Say something!” He yelled to the brother. 

“Yes! Yes! We are alive!” The brother begged while his sister was so scared she break down and started to wail in his embrace. “Don’t shoot! Please! We are not bitten!”

“Awful leg.” Malfred uttered. 

“The chopper! My leg was stabbed by a steel bar! Not a bite! Please don’t shoot…”

Another boy jumped down, this time complete omitting the ladder by making the landing straight from the ceiling. “Woah! What the fuck!” He obviously didn’t expect what he saw, nervously put back up his shotgun. “Did any of them got in?”

“No! Logan! Stop!” Crow got back up his feet and cried. “They are alive!”

“Alive?” Logan’s eyes widened. He made it past Malfred and Whitman, gazing at the sibling in scrutinizing manner. “Really? Say something!”

“Yes!” Tommy cried. “We are alive!”

“Leg?”

“The chopper! We crash landed! My leg was insured by the steel bar! Not a bite!”

Logan, slowly putting down his shot gun. Malfred, seeing guard being lowered, also put down his revolver. Whitman did not. “What is your name?”

“Tommy! This is my younger sister Sally! The pilot was our dad, the other one our uncle!” He explained in desperation. “We were trying to find gas, our uncle turned and bit my dad, and we crash landed on the ceiling, we were not bitten!” 

Logan tittered. “Damn! Didn’t expect someone that is actually live.” He turned to the other three, “They don’t look dead to me at least.”

“We are not sure.” Whitman still had his gun up.

“Whitman! Lower your fucking gun!” Crow detested, looked straight at Whitman with utmost anger, and even though Whitman’s gaze was still focus on the sibling, his peripheral vision could still deciphered Crow’s rage, and after a long and awkward pause, he finally put down his gun indignantly. “You fucking cunt…” 

“Viola?” Logan yelled. “What you think?”

A girl, slowly emerged from the back of the room, with a smaller girl around her leg. “Are they actually… alive?”

“Ask them.” He laughed. “Answer her question!” 

“What is your name?”

“Tommy.” Sensing the sympathy in her voice, Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat and tremblingly answered. “My younger sister… Sally.” His sister, stopped the crying, looking at the girl in fear. 

“Viola.” The girl introduced. She then muttered to Logan, “Lets just help with them first. The boy is bleeding terribly. Lisa, bring me the case.” The little girl around her leg nodded and ran to the back room. 

Logan shrugged. “Sure. Come.” He reached the two and helped Tommy up, who is slowly losing consciousness as they were speaking. “Lets patch you all up first.”

Blackness had soon ensued, he could only remember the last sentence of “Lay him there. Stop the bleeding.”


End file.
